


(Don't) Blink

by Micte



Series: Karaoke nights [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening a safe was easy, but closing his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Blink

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the "Karaoke Nights" series. It happens after "Hanging in a bar" and "Late Night Conversations". 
> 
> In short, Wolfgang's still trying to figure out how to do the right thing. (he just likes to do it like a five year old would)

The morning after Wolfgang’s drunken body-jumping stunt, Felix regained consciousness.

 

The blond decided then that alcohol wasn’t the solution and started working on the strength of his mind at the same time his best friend tried to recover the strength of his body. 

 

He found it hard to have the self-control to block everyone out of his head; it was almost as hard ad opening that damn safe, except there weren’t any diamonds at the end of the day: silence and solitude were precious, shiny and luxurious things that he couldn’t achieve, no matter what. 

 

His other selves’ manifestations were like drops of water running through his fingers. Like that haunting summer rain or the rave music he knew the nurses wouldn’t play at the Intensive Care Unit. They were flashes of raw emotion taking over him for a second and then gone with the blink of an eye.

 

“How’s he doing?” asked Riley taking the seat by his right. They observed Felix through the window while he worked with his therapist to try to walk a little on his own.

 

“The doctors say he’ll be alright. How’s Will?”

 

“Sleeping. We still haven’t found the right drug. He’s cute when he’s high, though,” she added, shrugging barely.

 

There was relief and he blinked.

 

“I’m glad your friend’s going to be fine,” said Capheus looking around with that giant smile of his, “Wow… man this hospital is really fancy…”

 

Wolfgang felt for a second what it was like to still have a mother.

 

“I have some money if you need…”

 

“Mama doesn’t need a hospital. Kala’s been helping us with the medicine. I’m going to pay her back real–”

 

There was gratitude and panic and he blinked.

 

“Well, that was rude,” said Nomi leaning against the wall across him.

 

“Sorry,” said Wolfgang rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I just can’t…”

 

“I know. I didn’t come here to try and mend your broken heart.”

 

He raised a hand to flip a finger but Felix looked at him through the window, mouthing “HOT” while pointing at his therapist and Wolf waved awkwardly instead.

 

“Charming,” said Nomi with a grimace and the blond glared, “I’m here because we need to break Sun out of jail…”

 

“An escape would taint my family’s honor,” said Sun, lying on the floor between them with her eyes closed.

 

“The sociopath you have for a brother did that already,” Nomi looked down at her crossing her arms.

 

“Don’t you want revenge?” muttered Wolfgang.

 

“I do. And I shall have it. But is not the right time…”

 

Nomi sighed exasperated but Wolf knew what she meant.

 

There was frustration and cold rage and he blinked.

 

“It could be worse. She could be in North Korea,” said Lito taking the sit on his left, “I actually like to visit her in prison when things get a little bit crazy with ‘Nando and Dany…”

 

Wolfgang nodded. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Lito hesitated, knowing that if he said the wrong thing the blond would throw him out of his head while Wolfgang shifted uncomfortable on his seat, bracing himself for the rant.

 

“Let me say first that I respect you and I totally support all of your fucking stupid ass decisions…”

 

“Lito…”

 

“No, no, no, no, no, shhhhh!” Lito put a finger on Wolfgang’s lips, “Let me ask you just one question. What happens if she needs you? I mean, more than she does already. What if she’s in danger?”

 

There was fear and the sudden urge to protect her but he didn't blink.

 

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

 

“Aha. And how are you going to do that if you keep us all out?!”

 

Wolfgang raised his eyebrows in realization.

 

“You’re right. I’ve been doing this all wrong…”

 

Lito smiled and put a hand on Wolf’s shoulder, “I’m glad you can see it.”

 

“I just have to keep Kala out. That way you and the others can call me if she really needs me…”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“It would have to be… a matter of life and death, but it’s going to be so much easier…”

 

“You’re twisting –”

 

“…only her…”

 

“…my damned words!”

 

“Thanks Lito.”

 

“You motherfu–”

 

He closed his eyes this time. Lito was gone but he could feel Kala kneeling in front of him, taking his hands into hers.

 

“This is the last time,” he said, trying to sound calm but it didn’t matter; she could feel how miserable it made him to say what he ~~wanted~~ thought was right to say, “You deserve a good man, not a m–”

 

“You’re not a monster,” she whispered fiercely.

 

“Maybe, but I’m a murderer Kala,” he gave her a sad smile, “Go back to Rajan. He’s good and he loves you.”

 

“But I don’t love him!” she dig her nails on his hands.

 

“Then somebody else. Anyone but me.”  

 

“Wolfgang don’t…”

 

He opened his eyes.

 

There was emptiness and desire.

 

And then he blinked.


End file.
